A Beautiful Christmas Surprise
by imgilmoregirl
Summary: It was supposed to be just another Christmas Eve, even though the first ever since Rumple and Belle came back to the Dark Castle, but then she saw the little hooded figure hidden in their garden.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun._**

 _So, this is only a silly fluffy Christmas fic to wish you all my wonderful readers a Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a lovely time._

* * *

Belle had spent Christmas at the Dark Castle before; in the very first time, she was Rumplestiltskin's maid and had coerced him into making a turkey appear for dinner and letting her paint some pine cones to decorate a tree outside. He wasn't much happy in that occasion, but now, many years after that, her now husband was glowing with excitement. Not even their son was that cheerful, but both Belle and Gideon enjoyed seeing Rumple so happy.

She watched as he brought lots of wooden colourful boxes from one of the towers, placing them under the tree he had cut himself from their backyard and settled on the dining hall, so the family could decorate it. Belle let her glance fall over eleven-year-old Gideon who was sat on her reading chaise with a book on his hands, barely paying attention at his father's work. Giggling to herself she went back to the kitchen to check on the meal she was preparing for Christmas Eve, and already thinking about what she was going to cook tomorrow. They had gone back to the Dark Castle just a couple of months ago, but Belle was happy to be there, because this place felt like home as no other did, not even Storybrooke. It was there she had fell in love with her husband, it was there everything started and she was glad she could now share it with her son too. Belle was hopeful that soon enough they would find the right answer to get rid of the Dark One's dagger, so she and Rumple could grow old together.

Picking up a basket, she made her way to the castle's entryway, where she found her old green cloak and pulled it on, knowing that the dinner wouldn't soon be ready and she could start preparing a good dessert without hurry. Belle headed to the only green spot in the white yard, covered with snow, where Rumple kept a small garden for her, protected with magic to have fresh fruits and flowers at every single time of the year. She kneeled to pick some roses to decorate the hall and some strawberries for the cake she was meaning to bake, when she heard someone sniffling.

Belle immediately rose on her feet, looking around slightly started, trying to find the person who made that noise, what she didn't expect was to lay her eyes on a small form near the gates, covered by a blue hood. Letting her basket fall back to the floor, she walked to the hooded figure and kneeled beside it, pulling the cloak away from the face, to find a blonde little girl trembling with cold.

She was wearing a very thin long-sleeved shift under her light-blue dress, her lips were getting purple and she looked too slim. Belle took off her cloak and attempted to put it around the girl's shoulders, but she shrunk, as if terrified.

"Hey, babe, it's alright, I'll just put it around you," Belle whispered to her, finally wrapping the girl on her warm cloak. "See? Now you're not cold anymore."

"Thank you," the little girl murmured.

"What is your name?"

"Alice," she answered.

Brushing the hair away from her face, Belle smiled fondly at her. She always loved kids and each year Gideon grow made her heart get slightly wrecked inside her chest, because she knew he soon would be a teenager and as much as she was proud to see him growing strong and brave, she would miss having a child around. Belle and Rumple had tried conceiving another baby for years without success and now that her hair was starting to go grey and she was feeling the weight of aging, Belle knew it was probably never going to happen.

"Alice, it is a pretty name," the lady said. "I'm Belle. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," Alice shooked her head. "I don't have a mama and my papa left me. He said he could never go back."

"There is no one looking after you?"

"No."

Face showing some sadness to know that such a beautiful child had been abandoned by the people who should protect and love her, Belle petted her hair gently, looking back at the castle and wondering what Rumple would think if she brought that girl home.

"And how old are you, sweetheart?"

"Five," Alice replied.

"Do you want to come in?" Belle asked, gently. "Me and my family are having a great dinner tonight and tomorrow morning, there will be presents."

"Can I?"

There was disbelief in Alice's little voice, as if she could never expect someone to be kind enough to invite her to get inside their homes, get warm and have a meal. Not that most people would be willing to do such a thing, but she was and if Alice wanted to stay after that, then she would gladly open her heart invitingly to make her part of the family.

"Of course," Belle nodded standing up and helping her to do the same. "Here, take my hand."

Collecting her basket again, Belle offered Alice a strawberry and went back inside the castle side by side with her. She took the cloaks off from her and shooked the snow from their clothes, straightening Alice's hair before leading the girl to the dining hall where her husband was now sat by his spinning well while Gideon kept focused on his book. At the sound of their steps, Rumple looked up, eyes getting wide in surprise.

"Belle? Who is this?"

"This is Alice, I found her outside," she told him, rubbing at the little girl's back as she said in a childish voice: "Alice, this is my husband Rumplestiltskin and right there is our son, Gideon."

"Hi," Alice whispered.

Both Rumple and Gideon were looking at her like she was definitely mad.

"Gid, do you mind getting some tea for her?" Belle asked giving the girl a little push in his direction.

"Sure, come along Alice."

"Go own, darling," Belle encouraged them.

Nodding Gideon stood up leaving the book aside to grab her hand and drag her to the kitchen. Rumplestiltskin walked back to her, only one eyebrow raised in a questioning look.

"Care to explain me this?"

"She has no one, she is cold and hurry," Belle babbled, before worrying at her lip and finally letting the question that was burning in her mind, slip off of her lips. "Can we keep her?"

"Keep her?" Rumplestiltskin blinked. "Belle, you can't just take in lonely children you find wandering around the castle."

Instantly she felt the enormous hope start to wilt. She reached for him, laying hands on his arms and looked deep into his brow eyes with her begging blue ones.

"I know, but Rumple it's Christmas Eve and she is a sweetheart," she continued to insist. "We've spent so much time trying to have another child of our own. Why can't we take one that needs love and make her ours?"

Her words hit his soul like a lovely pleading and Rumple stole a kiss from her lips.

"I can't deny you something like this at Christmas Eve, right?"

* * *

As the night went by, Alice was bathed, dressed in a new beautiful dress - which Rumple made appear for hear alongside with lots of new presents under their Christmas tree as they hadn't had any time to make or buy anything for the little girl. They had dinner together and Belle set a room for Alice, reading a book for her before she stopped by Gideon's chambers to kiss him goodnight and then, finally go to her own bedroom where she slept peacefully in her husband's arms until the next morning.

Even before breakfast, the family was already sat around the Christmas tree opening presents and having a chat. Gideon was the first one to do it, and he was passing through the boxes with excitement until he finally reached his main present from both his parents. A new book and a golden dagger.

"Whoa, I can't believe it," the boy exclaimed happily.

"I can't either," Belle mumbled, casting a dangerous glance at her husband, because she hadn't agreed on buying a weapon for their son. "We are having a conversation about this present later, Mr. Gold."

Rumplestiltskin shrunk but also giggled, winking at Gideon in complicity

"Thank you, papa, thank you, mama."

They both smiled at him as he started to analyse the blade. Belle looked down at Alice, who had climbed up to Rumple's lap and was snuggled in his embrace. She loved seeing how her husband was so gentle with children, he didn't even appear to be the Dark One when he was being so careful like this.

"Why don't you open yours, Alice?" She asked.

"Do I have one?" Alice questioned, eyes shining happily.

"Of course, you do," Rumple whispered, placing her on the floor and pointing at the pinkish boxes.

She opened the lid of the first one - the biggest box - and squealed. Alice took a doll from inside there and hugged it tightly.

"It is beautiful, thank you," she smiled. "Can I stay here? Forever?"

"Yes, sweetie, of course you can," Belle agreed.

Gideon then left his new things aside and slid to the floor at her side picking a yellow box and placing it in front of her.

"I have one for you too, Alice."

Turning around, Belle kissed her husband.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Rumple. And thank you for letting her stay."

He nodded, passing an arm around her shoulders and allowing her to lay her head against his chest as they watched Gideon and Alice talking friendly.

"You know, I think you're right," Rumplestiltskin started," Christmas made its magic and gave both of us a beautiful gift."

"Indeed, my love," Belle said.

And that was one of the most beautiful Christmas they've ever shared.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language._


End file.
